Fix You
by sarathestarkidranger
Summary: Remus reflects on his life, and Sirius vows to help his friend. Remus/Sirius Songfic.


_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse…_

Remus stared out the window idly. The night sky was hauntingly beautiful, like a thorny rose; pretty to behold but painful to touch. He tried to overcome his fear, but every month, it came back full force with the waxing moon. Two more days. Some nights, not unlike tonight, when the night sky opened its arms, welcoming and promising no more pain, Remus felt so tired. So, so tired of everything.

Of his practically failing grade in Potions, of his friends' rivalry with Slytherins, of his lycanthropy.

Yes, on nights not unlike this, Remus wished on every star in the sky for it all to end.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

He hastily wiped away a tear, crying would do no good. It didn't solve any of his problems, and he didn't have any room for self-pity. He didn't deserve to cry, that was for humans, for people, not for Dark Creatures. He had forsaken that right long ago, on that night when had made such stupid things.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Sirius watched silently from the shadows. He could sense his friend's self-loathing from his spot beside the staircase. Remus's silhouette was framed by the moonlight, making him look almost otherworldly. After hesitating for only the briefest of moments, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the saddened individual.

'Remus, I'm here for you. You're important to me, and to James and Pete, and even Lily. We love you,' Sirius whispered.

'How, Sirius? I'm not even…' Remus trailed off.

Someday, he was going to make Remus realize he was a person. He was important. Sirius was going to fix him.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

Remus accepted his best friend's embrace, but his words were unsettling. How could they be true? They pounded at the walls of indifference he had spent so long constructing, unwavering and strengthened by each transformation. No, he was not a person, not worth loving… But even if for only a moment, those words were so infinitely comforting. Was that kind of comfort worth letting down his walls?

Unsure, he just kept hugging Sirius. His protector, his rock, his friend.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Sirius sensed some of Remus's boundaries coming down.

'Trust me, Remy.'

'I'm trying, but it's so hard…' the younger boy took a shuddering breath and pulled away. His face was haunted, as it too often was. But the smallest of smiles brought in light, even if for only a moment. 'I'll keep trying.'

'My Moony can do anything he sets his mind to. You're just smart like that.'

The blush that always crept on to his cheeks at compliments appeared. Some things don't change.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

There was a moment like the pair had had a lot lately; friendship, but borderline something more. Maybe it was brotherhood. Maybe it was something more powerful.

Remus rubbed at his face with the back of one hand, making sure it was without tears. He held Sirius's hand contentedly without really noticing it.

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

Sirius took a deep breath, then leaned over and kissed the last tear from Remus's cheek. 'Don't ever put yourself down, because you're perfect to me.'

Remus blushed fiercely, but a shy smile stole on to his lips. Everything about the werewolf was amazing, his intelligence, his humour, his modesty, his mischief. Sirius couldn't imagine not being without the boy who said; 'You're perfect to me too.'

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

It was a small patch, but the road to Remus's trust was being paved. He could sense any walls coming down around Sirius; someone that accepted and embraced him in spite of who he was.

It was a small tweak, but Sirius was going to fix him, and he couldn't bring himself to rebuild the walls of self-loathing.

Maybe it was time he let someone in.


End file.
